


The Beginning

by AFanofALotofThings227



Series: The Long Journey [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Quests, Self-Insert, story-focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFanofALotofThings227/pseuds/AFanofALotofThings227
Summary: Peter Samson has just lost his wife. But he finds out there is a way to resurrect her. To go into his favourite fandom and try to change stuff so they all turn out a different way, while still keeping basic things the same.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Original Male Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: The Long Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be part of a long-running series where the main character journeys from fandom to fandom in order to complete a quest. It will start with OUAT, simply because I think that's a good place to start.
> 
> For the flashbacks, I will use OUAT Wiki's Enchanted Forest timeline. I know it's not that reliable, but it's the best I've got. I know the first one in the overall timeline is technically the Gothel flashback, but fuck it. I'm not having Peter live through millions of years with no change. I will instead start with Nimue and go from there. I will be skipping quite a few episodes and flashbacks mostly so I can make the story shorter and better.

I was walking out of the church after the service of my dear wife May. She was my love, my life, my everything for 14 years. I hate it that she died so early. I wanted to grow old with her. Do everything with her, but now that won't be possible. A 40-year old widower. That's what I am.

What am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?

And then it happened.

The call that would change my life forever.

I go over to the phone as it rang.

"Are you Peter Samson?" asks the woman.

"Yes," I say.

"Hi," she continues. "I'm Holly Moore. I've got an opportunity for you to change your life. Come to my office tomorrow morning and I'll give you the details. I'll text you the address."

What? I wonder what that was about. Why the hell did someone call me and tell me that? How does she know who I am? Why does she care about me? And what does she mean by 'changing my life'?

So I thought, should I go or not?

In the end, I decided to go.

It was a decision that cost me my life.

I walk into the building which was the address Holly gave me on my phone. It was a weird call, sure, but I'm not going to not take it.

"Hi, name," says Holly.

"I'm Peter Samson," I say. "Are you Holly Moore?"

"Yes," Holly answers. "Come right this way."

I walk and Holly led me into what I persume is her office.

"So, I heard your wife just died," says Holly. "That must be really upsetting for you."

"How do you know that?" I ask angrily. How the fuck did she know personal stuff about me?

"I know a lot," said Holly. "Keep in mind, everything I say now, will sound incredibly crazy."

"Try me," I said. I don't have any crazy beliefs. My favourite TV show is Once Upon a Time, a show where belief is very important. It's a shown that took place over centuries. It has great characters and a great story. It did get rocky at times, but that's the beauty of it. I thought it got cancelled at the right time.

"Do you believe in alternate universes?" Holly asks.

"Never really thought about it," I say, truthfully.

"Well, I know for a fact that there are millions of alternate universes out there somewhere," says Holly. "There is no such thing as fiction. Every film, every TV show, every single thing a person has ever imagined exists in another world."

Was this woman crazy? Did she actually believe these things.

"What's your favourite piece of fiction?" asks Holly.

I think it's pretty obvious what the answer is. "Once Upon a Time," said Holly. "It's a..."

"I know what it is," says Holly. "People have been sent there before."

What the hell did she mean? 'Sent there before'?

"If you go into the Once Upon a Time Multiverse," she says, clearifying the fact that multiple worlds exist in that TV show. "At the beginning of the timeline, changing as much stuff as possible, except 5 crucial things. If you change over 50% and give the show a different ending, you will get your wife back."

"Okay," I say. "I'm going to go now."

I turn to leave before she jumps right in front of me.

"Look, I can prove it!" she claims. "I'll show you first-hand accounts of it happening. True experiences from actual people." She gives me a piece of paper with names of random people, might be real, but it could still be fake.

"Let's say you're right," I start. "What's in it for you?"

"Every time you change something," she starts. "I get a little bit more powerful."

OK, I get why a crazy person would think that. "And, the show spans several centuries. What if I forget what happens and what I'm doing this for?" I ask.

"You won't forget what happens in the show," says Holly. "There will be a checklist which will show you several episodes. Just press a button on the episode, and you can watch it."

"I'm not going to chance it and say you're right," I continue.

"I haven't asked for any money," states Holly.

She does make a point. Oh wait, she could just be a prankster. OR an actual crazy person who doesn't want money. "That proves nothing!"

"Well, how much do you want your wife back?"

"A lot."

"What chance do you think I have of being right?" she asks.

"Virtually impossible," I say.

"Well, shake my hand," she says.

"Shake your hand?" I ask, suspicious. "Why?"

"Well, why not?" she responds. "I'm most likely wrong. And on the virtually impossible chance that I'm right, you might be able to get your wife back."

Well, what could be the harm in doing this? It's not like it's actually going to work. But, maybe it will. I'm not going to chance it, but I might do this just to prove this crazy woman wrong.

I shake her hand.

A big hole opens up in the middle of the floor and I fall through.

"Bye!" she says, smirking. "See you in 5 minutes."

I fall into the hole and see a desert. I see two men, one looking incredibly familiar walking up to a cup.

"Oh my god!"

She was right. I am at the beginning of the timeline. Merlin is there about to drink from the cup. They probably can't see me, but it doesn't matter. Time to...

I see the checklist.

5 Crucial Things

Rumplestiltskin becoming the Dark One

Regina Mills casting the first Dark Curse

Emma Swan becoming the Savior

Neal Cassidy must die by sacrificing himself

The Charmings must still like hot chocolate with cinnamon

Okay. So I have to make sure all this happens, while still changing over 50%. Well, this is going to be hard.

Merlin picks up the cup and begins to drink from it.

It begins.

My life truly begins here.


	2. Nimue (F)

He picked up the cup very slowly, like in the show, drank out of it like he was desperate, because he was. He then said like he did in the show,

"I have magic."

He looked around the entire grasslands he created that I was standing in.

"Where did you come from?" he said.

I stood there. Could he see me?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Merlin shouted. "Who are you?"

"Me?" I said. "I'm Peter Samson."

"Very weird name," Merlin said.

"My parents were crazy," I answered.

"So, answer my question," he said politely. "Where did you come from?"

"Another world," I say. "You people call it Misthaven." What was I supposed to say?

"Misthaven?" Merlin questioned. "I think I've heard of that."

"It's not that famous of a place," I sort of lie. "What are you doing?"

"I just drank a cup from the gods," he says. "It's the Holy Grail."

"Yeh, right," I laughed.

"How did this desert turn into a grassland?" asked Merlin.

"Because of me," I lie.

"What?" Merlin asks.

"I was born with magical powers and immortality," I lie, but I'm pretty sure I've got both here. I test this by doing some simple magic. Yup. I have powers.

"Wow," says Merlin. "How?"

"I really don't know," I lie again. How do I get through this? I can't tell him I'm from a land where all of this is a TV show because he doesn't even know what one of them is! So I just lie about everything. What would you do, honestly?

"By the way," said Merlin. "I'm Merlin."

"Very nice to meet you, Merlin," I say.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It has been 500 years.

500 years!

Nothing has happened!

Me and Merlin have been working together as merciful sorcerers. Named 'The Two Sorcerers', and chose an apprentice, Edward (You didn't think The Apprentice in the show was just called an apprentice, did you?). I partnered up with Merlin to change a lot. And as expected, after 500 years, 540 years of memories can not sustain in your mind. I have forgotten my homeland, my wife, and how I even got here! I only vividly remember where I come from. I don't remember my wife, but I remember loving her. I don't remember her name, face or anything, but I remember that I loved her. And that's good enough to continue.

What I haven't forgotten was the show. Holly (I think that was her name) had been right in that I wouldn't forget that. On the checklist I have, all the episodes are listed on it twice (one for the flashbacks, one for the main content). None of them are ticked off yet, because none of them have entirely happened.

I am still living in Nimue. An episode that spans over 500 years.

Great!

I did like that episode, but I don't like living it. What I didn't expect is to become actual friends with Merlin and really grow to care about him. He's been with me since the beginning and I keep wanting to tell him the truth about who I am and where I come from. But even he, a 1000-year old sorcerer would not believe me?

How could he?

When I press on the checklist for an episode, a television which only I can see appears where I am, and I watch the episode. Even though all I've been watching is the Camelot episodes. And they're not even that good! Hopefully, if I change a lot, Season Five won't happen. But wait.

Nimue is coming.

The episode is continuing.

Yes! Wait...

If Merlin falls in love with Nimue, and then gets screwed over, then the Dark One is created, my selfish goal gets fulfilled. On the other hand, I can stop it, because I know it's going to happen. But that'll change way too much. Hell, one of the five inevitables is for Rumplestiltskin to become The Dark One, and this might even stop him from being born, never mind being The Dark One.

Never mind, the scene is happening.

Me and Merlin were healing people here.

"There," he says. "You're healed.

"Thank you, Merlin."

"You're both very welcome," Merlin says.

"I think that's it for today," Edward says.

"Good," I say. "I can take a break. I wonder what's for dinner."

"Wait," says Edward. "I didn't see her arrive. I'll get her to leave. What does she want? Do you guys know? You always know."

"Maybe we should ask," I say.

"No," says Merlin, "I got it. Eddie, you go back, check on the brooms. Peter, come on, let's see what she wants."

"Right behind you, mate."

"Have you come to see us?" asks Merlin.

"You're Merlin and Peter?" asks Nimue.

"Not all wizards have long beards," says Merlin.

"I hate that," I say. "I would never grow my beard long. It won't be a good look for me."

Merlin laughs. "Please tell us, what brings you here?"

"I was in my village," Nimue explains. "When a masked man came in. His name is Vortigan. He ransacks towns, burns them to the ground. So I fled back to the woods. I looked back to my village from the homeland, everything was in flames. He had killed everyone."

It was sad in the show, but when you're living it, it's darn out depressing.

"We're so sorry," said Merlin.

"Yeh," I say. "That's awful. We could not think of what this Vortigan guy is capable of. Please, tell us. What can we do to help you?"

"Revenge," suggests Nimue, as she takes out some seeds. "These are all I had on me when I ran. Seeds from the Middlemist Flower. They only prosper around my village. When Vortigan scorched the Earth, he could've killed them forever. My best revenge would be for them to live on, despite him."

"Well, we'll plant them here," says Merlin.

"Really, Merlin?" I ask. "There's lodes of better spots. Choose anywhere around this garden."

"Thank you," says Nimue. "If the flowers survive, at least something other than me lived on."

I smile. This couldn't happen. Merlin and Nimue would fall in love. And then she would become The Dark One. The first Dark One. I hate when this happens. I hate knowing what's going to happen. It hadn't been that big of a deal the last thousand years, but now, it couldn't.

"I'll try and pass them again in Spring," continues Nimue. "I want to see if they bloom."

"We'll make sure they do," I say.

"Why wait?" asks Merlin.

Merlin uses his magic to grow the flowers just like in the show.

"Merlin!" I moan. "I thought you were a patient man!"

She stopped to smell the flowers.

"Stay close," Merlin says, "You can come and see them at any time. Right, Peter?"

"Sure," I say. "They're your flowers. We just helped."

"You both see the future," says Nimue. "Do I do that?"

"With you, for some reason," Merlin says. "I have no idea. Peter?"

"I can see blips of your future, Nimue," I explain, "But nothing substantial. Also, it's best not to tell you, because if I do, then it won't happen at all."

"Is what you see good or bad?" asks Nimue. "At least tell me that."

"There are good and bad parts of everyone's future," I say, honestly. "I see both sides. Just not anything clear."

"What's your name?" asks Merlin.

"Nimue," she says.

"Nimue."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Five years pass. Merlin and Nimue have fallen in love, just like in the show. And I've been fully supportive. They are a great couple. We only have a few scenes of chemistry in the show, but I see it all in real life. I think she's a good match for my best friend. She's okay with me too. Even though I just crack a lot of jokes now and again.

She came over to the flowers.

It continues.

"Is this some new magic?" asks Nimue. "Are you frowning them into growing faster?"

"Nah," said Peter. "We just had a little disagreement."

"There's a man we're considering helping," says Merlin, "He's tired. Spending his life tending to others, and now he just wants to marry the woman he loves and grow old by her side, but there's an obstacle."

"And I'm saying that obstacle means it's impossible," I say. "I've been in this situation myself, no way to get out of it."

"He sounds awful," comments Nimue.

"Oh, he is," I joke.

He stands up at both of us.

"If I teach you nothing else," says Nimue. "It will be to laugh at yourself. If you want to propose, go ahead."

"I'll go and check on Eddie," I say. "I think you guys need a moment to yourself."

I come back five minutes later, and the scene has almost finished.

"I don't want this moment to get lost in the endless sea of time," I hear Nimue say.

"Come," Merlin says, "Come make the preperations."

Merlin was about to run with her, but I speak up.

"Merlin," I say. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Can't you see we're busy?" asks Nimue.

"It'll just be a minute," I say.

"It's okay," says Merlin, "We'll talk later."

I started talking to my best friend

"You know that night we first met Nimue?" I ask. Merlin nods. "I saw her future."

"You said you saw the good and the bad," says Merlin. "Did you see us?"

"I lied," says Peter. "I saw dark things in her future. Darker beyond your imagination. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't make her even more sad than she was."

"It's okay, my friend," Merlin says. "What did you see?"

"Darkness takes over her," says Peter. "And I sense it's getting closer. I don't know what, Merlin, but the best thing to do is to not let her drink from the grail."

"I was never going to do that," says Merlin. "You know that."

"I know," says Peter. "But... the sword won't work on me. I didn't get my magic or my immortality from The Grail. I have no idea where it came from. After you grow old, and die, I will be without you. And I will be alone. I can't lose that. I can't lose you."

"The sword will work on you," Merlin says. "I can see it."

"What if it doesn't," I say. "What if you and Nimue go to Mount Olympus together while I'm stuck here training Edward when that should be both of us?"

"Peter," Merlin says. "You have enough to survive on your own. You can live without me. And soon, soon, you will find a way to do the same thing."

"I've tried and failed," I say. "The only w0man I've ever loved, died before I met you. I can't even remember a lot of her. Merlin, I don't want that to happen to you. To love someone for so long, and so much, and then forget her, because of eternal life."

"That won't happen," reassures Merlin. "And when we make this sword, you will be reunited with your loved one. And I will live a true life with mine. I just know it. Will you at least give it a try?"

"Okay," I lie. "But I still have fear."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We set off the next day, and I get scared. I don't want this scene to play out. I want my friends to go on and live a happy life. I don't care about my stupid mission anymore. Did this Holly woman think this wasn't going to happen? Me actually growing attachments to the characters. If I'm growing attachment to the minor characters like Merlin and Nimue, then imagine what I'll be like when the main characters come along.

I can't give anything away, so I have to do this.

"This was my village, my home," Nimue says. "Look what's become of it."

"It's sickening, Nimue," I say. "I can't believe someone could actually be capable of doing this."

"My house was right here," she pointed. "Or maybe it was there. Oh, it's so different now."

This was horrible watching it in real life. Never mind on screen.

"Sometimes," Merlin explains. "The sole survivor of a tragedy can feel guilty. In the future they call it..."

"I don't feel guilty," says Nimue. "I feel angry. This should be the way that those who cannot take are taken. If I had magic like yours, If I had a million lifetimes to hand out power to those who needed it, and to strike down to those who..."

"Nimue," Merlin says. "It's been decided."

"Magic isn't always a good thing, Nimue," I say. "Trust us."

Merlin agreed and comforted Nimue.

"Look on the street," Merlin said, "Cups!"

"It looks like every house on the street brought their cups out for him," Nimue says. "Why would they do that?" Nimue then noticed.

"He was questing for the Grail," says Merlin.

"Well, thank goodness he didn't find it!" I shout. "Because then it would've got even worse. I can't believe anyone would go this far for a drink!"

"Yes," said Nimue. "This is a horrible irredeemable man who cannot be reasoned with."

"Guys, calm down," Merlin reassured. "We can figure this out. Nimue, will you check the pack to see if the grail is secure? I'm going to cast a detection spell. Peter, would you care to join me?"

I thought for a moment. I know right this second that Nimue was going to drink from the grail. I could either stop her, or let her drink it.

"I'll stay and look after the grail," Peter says. "You can do that yourself."

"No," insists Nimue. "I got it. Peter, you can help Merlin."

"Okay," says Peter. "If you're sure." I don't want to give it away that it's going to happen. She is going to do it. But that doesn't mean she has to darken her heart.

Me and Merlin cast the spell as I turn round to see her drinking from the grail.

"Vortigan!" Merlin shouts. "He's here moving over the horizon the way we came!"

"We have to hurry!" I say. "We have to do this fast. Very fast."

"He's just a man!" shouts Nimue. "Either of you can kill him with one magic word."

"If either one of us uses magic to kill," Merlin says, "Darkness will take root inside of us. Nothing, nothing, is worth risking that."

I know what is going to happen next but I have to stop it.

I have to.

Nimue looked at us.

"Come."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We continue down the road as we find a place to turn the cup into Excalibur. I still pretend I have no idea what's going on, when I know full well.

"It's amazing," says Nimue.

"Come on," says Merlin, "You'll find that's an understatement."

"A very big one," I say.

Nimue gives Merlin the grail.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asks.

"I'm sure," Merlin says. "This will give me the life I want. Shorter, but full of love and meaning."

"It might not give me anything," I say.

Me and Merlin both engulf the grail in flames making it into Excalibur. I try and sabotage the spell a little bit without Merlin noticing, but it goes way too strong. It becomes Excalibur as Merlin holds it in his hand. Nimue looks on as she sees Vortigan.

"Oh my god!" Nimue shouts.

"Merlin, wait!" I shout.

"What?"

"Vortigan."

"So we finally meet," I say to the beast, holding up the sword.

"There is no more grail, sir," Merlin says, lowering the sword. "Leave us be."

"He wants the sword!"

Merlin throws an energy blast as I do the same, but Vortigan is too strong.

Vortigan attacks Nimue, threatening her so Merlin can give him the sword.

"The sword will bring you no joy!" shouts Merlin sternly.

"Not one bit!" I shout.

Nimue starts fighting Vortigan behind her.

"Nimue, be still!" shouts Merlin, thinking she can't possibly get out of this situation alive.

"I can do this," she says, kicking and punching Vortigan. "You don't know."

He doesn't know, but I do.

Nimue makes every move she did in the show, as I try and push her off him. Vortigan gets more and more angry with her and stabs her.

"Nimue!" Merlin shouts. "Nimue!"

"I'm sorry," Nimue says in what is supposedly her last breath.

"NIMUE!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I try and comfort him as Nimue passes away.

"It's okay, Merlin," I say. "I've been through this before."

Merlin teleports over behind Vortigan angrily. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Yeh," Vortigan says. "And now I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if you get through me first!" I shout and jump ahead of him.

"That power was never meant to be a weapon!" claims Merlin.

"Then you shouldn't have turned it into a sword!" argues Vortigan.

Nimue rips out Vortigan's heart just like in the show.

It's too late.

It's happening.

"Nimue," Merlin says. "How?"

"When we cast the detection spell," I say.

"Yes," Nimue says. "I drank from the grail. You two didn't tell me how it feels to be strong, Merlin and Peter. To be immortal."

"Nimue, you let me watch you die!" argues Merlin.

"Sorry about the playacting," Nimue apoligised, "But it was my only chance to remind you of what death looks like. To both of you."

"Nimue, stop!" I shout. "This is..."

"Wrong?" she continues. "Well, you should know death, Peter. Your first love - you don't even remember her name."

"Don't you criticize my nature!" I shout.

"What matters now is you're a holding a man's heart in your hand," Merlin points out. "Please, spare him."

"He doesn't deserve sparing."

"No, he doesn't, Nimue," I say. "But if you kill him, your magic will turn dark. You'll commit atrocities you can't even imagine."

"This man took my home, my family!" Nimue argues. "I had nothing to care for but a pile of seeds!"

"We're not fighting for him!" shouts Merlin. "We're fighting for you! We need you to be the woman we know, I can't bear to watch you become this! I know you feel like you've lost everything, but Nimue, if you do this, then we've lost everything!"

Nimue starts to back down but quickly crushes the heart. Her body then gets covered in deadly scales as me and Merlin watch her growing darker. She picks up the sword mercelessly. "Let's not think about cutting away anyone's magic or immortality!"

"Please don't!" says Merlin. "Don't do this! Nimue!"

She bashes the sword into a rock and it cuts in half. She drops the other half as Merlin weeps.

"No!" Merlin says.

"I'm sorry," Nimue claims.

"No, Nimue," says Merlin, "I'm sorry."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A day later, me and Merlin wander what to do about this as Merlin is still greiving over Nimue becoming the first Dark One.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"That's not her, Peter!" Merlin exclaims. "It's not her!"

"I know, I know," I say.

"Don't compare my situation to yours!" Merlin shouts. "Your wife just died! Mine became the embodiment of darkness!"

"Yeh, I've kind of been lying to you about that a bit," I admit.

"WHAT?"

"My wife did die," I say. "But I found out I had immortality and magic after it happened. I don't come from Misthaven. I come from a world which seems strange to you and one that I can barely remember. All of this, in my land, were just books. Stories. You were nothing more than that there. But being here, I realise that you're all real people." Merlin looks at me. "And I know exactly what to do with that sword."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We have put the sword in the stone, and Merlin had just created The Dark One Dagger. Edward starts talking.

"Peter, you could see her future," he says. "Why didn't you stop Merlin from talking to her?"

"I saw that her future is very dark," I say. "My powers are different. Merlin can see the inevitable. I can see what might be. I thought that whatever dark things were going to happen, it would be stopped by Merlin and Nimue's love. But I was wrong. That situation should've never happened."

"No! No! No, don't ever think that!" Merlin shouts. "Both of you! Even now, I would go through it all again. Life is made of moments, and I had the best moments of my life with her. And now she's gone."

"She's still in there somewhere," I say. "We might be able to find a way for her to get out. Right now, we have to find somewhere to keep this dagger."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We go over to Nimue on that one day where Merlin turns into a tree.

I just want this to end.

Now.

Nimue might kill me. She might put me in the tree with Merlin. In fact, she will. And then the show will play out as it should until Season 5 where the two sorcerers return.

There was no way she would spare me.

"Come on," Merlin says.

We see the woman Merlin refuses to call Nimue lurking in the shadows.

"Dark One! DARK ONE!" Merlin shouts. "Enough!" He holds up the dagger. "I command you to stop!"

"You destroyed her!" Merlin claims, pointing the dagger at her. "The only woman I ever loved! And now I will destroy you."

Merlin gets ready to stab Nimue with the dagger but he can't, as Nimue controls him to help him and moves him and steals the dagger off him. I watch with horror as Nimue is doing absolutley nothing to me. Merlin is then turned into a tree in a somewhat graphic display. I watch as, again Nimue is sparing me. Why? Why is she doing this?

Nimue takes off the mask and starts talking.

"Why aren't you running?" she asks.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I respond.

"What would be the point?" she asks angrily. "You're from another world. A world were we're all fiction." I gasp. "That's right. I heard what you said to Merlin. If you want to, you can change more. Do you really want to live in a tree for the rest of your life?"

"Why are you letting me live?" I said out loud.

"I let Merlin live," Nimue says. "I just punished him for not leaving me alone. You have no business with me."

"I was his best friend!" I state.

"And who was I to you?" Nimue asks. "The difference between you and him is that you actually think me and the me from three years ago are the same person. Be honest, Peter, you never liked me."

I look at her.

"So, if you leave Camelot and never return," Nimue says, "I will spare you. Return to your homeland. If you can't, go to the land you claim to have came from. Misthaven isn't that far away. If you do this, I will let you live, but if you ever come back, if you ever come near me again, I will stab you with this sword front in. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you."

"Good," says Nimue, "Then it seems we have a deal."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Me and teenage Edward have been talking about what happened with Nimue. I told him the truth and said that we are going to tell the townspeople that I have to leave to search for Merlin.

"Do you really have to go?" asks Edward.

"If I don't, Nimue would kill me," I say.

"But what am I supposed to do?" he asks. "Without the two of you?"

I think about what Eddie would've felt in the show, with no one there to reasurre him.

"Take me with you!" he demands.

"No way, little man," I say. "You need to stay and protect Camelot."

"How can I do that by myself?" he asks.

"You can do it, son," I say. "I believe in you."

He smiled, as I started talking to everyone in town.

"People of Camelot," I say. "My friend Merlin is missing. The Dark One has captured him and is holding him hostage somewhere outside of Camelot. I will have to leave here to find him. I know it might be strange and upsetting without us here, but I will leave you with our apprentice, Edward, to watch over you." Edward smiled. "Until one day, it might be centuries, but I will return. And when that happens, I know Merlin will be right beside me."

I know it was a good enough lie to get me out of here.

A great one.

I set off for Misthaven. I will miss my friend and student, but it's time to leave 500 years of my life behind.

Time to find where the show really begins.


	3. The Black Fairy (F)

700 years.

700.

Or have I not got that right?

Is it 100? 300? 9,000? I don't know. But what matters is it's been a really long time since I left Camelot. I have been exploring one of the main settings of OUAT before the show even started. There must've been lodes of dark ones. The reason the Dark Ones left Camelot was because one of them was driven out by the townspeople, she got sick of it, found a new place to stay, The Enchanted Forest. They then saw me, who Nimue told them was Peter. I could see Nimue when they were talking to her, just like usual.

I am known to the people of Misthaven as 'The Hidden Knight', a brave warrior who helps people and fights for rights, but hides until he sees something happens. Everyone is aware of my existence, they're just always surprised about my arrival.

One day, I come across a girl in the forest.

"No!" shouts one of the kids. "You're ugly! And what kind of voice is that?"

"My fairy godmother said..."

"Fairy godmothers?!" questions the kid. "That's stupid. Fairy godmothers shouldn't exist. We should care for ourselves."

"But we do!" the girl argues. She has very dark hair and a feisty attitude. "The fairies just help with raising us!"

"Then where are they, huh?" the kid argues. "Where are the fairies now."

I come out of the shadow. "Fairy godmothers always look after multiple kids, you know that?"

"It's the..."

"The Hidden Knight?" I say. "I hate that nickname! Sounds like I always hide and I'm a knight, and while I do always hide, I'm not a knight. I'm just a sorcerer that helps people."

The boy shrugs.

"Now leave this little girl alone!" I say. "She's done nothing to you. Maybe to you she's ugly, but to other people, she can be beautiful. I think you look just fine, little girl."

"Don't have more important things to do than stop bullying?" says the boy.

"I do big good deeds and small good deeds," I say. "This is actually a big one. Bullying is wrong. You should never do it. Now get away from her before I use my magic!"

After I threaten him, he runs away, as I comfort the little girl.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine," she says. "Thanks. You're really nice."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Everyone says you're scary and you hate fairies," she says.

"Well you can see I'm not scary," I say. "But I'm not the biggest fan of fairies. What's your name?"

"Fiona."

Fiona? The Fiona? The one that'll grow up to become The Black Fairy? The mother of Rumplestiltskin? "Very nice to meet you, Fiona."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rumplestiltskin's birth.

Finally, we're here.

Here's where I can really change things.

I see the fairies go in the house at the birth of Rumplestiltskin.

I watch through the window as the scene happened.

"Who are you?" asks Malcolm, who will soon be Peter Pan in 7-8 years.

"We're fairies, dear," Blue says. "This is Tiger Lily, your son's fairy godmother."

"I've read about fairy godmothers," says Fiona, "They always come alone. Is there something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite," says Tiger Lily.

"A prophecy told us that on this dark winter's night," says Blue. "A boy would be born with great light magic."

"A child born," Tiger Lily starts to say, "As the Savior."

I teleport myself into the room.

"And are you sure that prophecy is accruate, Blue?" I ask. "Or do you think it's a fluke like every prophecy I tell you?"

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Blue asks sternly.

"I too heard about this prophecy," I say, directly. "I wanted to see the baby for myself."

"Hidden Knight?" Fiona calls.

"What's your name?" I ask, pretending I don't know who she is.

"You mean, you don't recognize me?" asks Fiona. "You rescued me from bullies 20 years ago."

"I save twice as many people as these two do," I say. "I can't remember everyone."

"Fiona. My name's Fiona. And this is my husband, Malcolm."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Weeks later, Fiona was putting full focus on protecting her son, that she hadn't even named him yet. One day, Tiger Lily enters her room just like in the show. I watch as this is happening, since I have seen Tiger Lily bring Fiona books for all these weeks on end. I'm annoyed. I have to see what is going on.

"Fiona, careful, it's just me!" Tiger Lily says. "And since when do you have a sword?"

"Since I found out the truth about my son, The Savior," Fiona says. "Now I can't sleep, I can't eat."

"I'm sorry," Tiger Lily says. "I should've never given you the book of prophecy."

"But you did," Fiona says, "Because a mother deserves the truth."

"No doubt about that," I enter. Fiona points her sword at me.

"You shouldn't have this sword," I say, taking it out of her hand. "It's useless."

"No it isn't!" Fiona states. "A great evil is coming for my son, and in the Final Battle, he will be killed."

"But everybody dies," I state. "Everyone except me annoyingly. He would die anyway. You just have to wait shorter. I don't see what the problem is."

"Shut up and get out of here if you're not going to help!" Fiona shouts. "Tiger Lily, did you bring those other books?"

"Here," she holds up the books. "At this point, you've read more fairy lore than most fairies."

"I'll continue reading," Fiona states, "Until I find this great evil."

"You won't find it in dumb fairy books," I say. "This boy needs to complete his destiny. Just like I need to complete mine, however much I hate it. You can't just rip that away from him because of bad insecurities!"

"It's a fairy's job to protect him!" Tiger Lily stated to both me and Fiona.

"I protect everyone!" I say. "What's the limit? Who gets a fairy godmother and who doesn't?"

"You don't protect everyone," Tiger Lily says, "You hide, see something bad happening, go and stop it, and then hide again."

"That's more than you!" I claim.

"It's still her job to raise him," says Tiger Lily. "What we can do, Peter, no mere human can."

"It's terrifying how much this little thing changes you," Fiona starts talking, "Makes you soft and sharp all at once. Would you like to hold him, Tiger Lily?"

"Of course," Tiger Lily says.

As Fiona gives the baby to Tiger Lily, Fiona takes Tiger Lily's wand.

"Ha, wand magic!" I say. "It's amazing to me how fairies are so limited."

"What are you doing?" Tiger Lily asks, ignoring me.

"As you said," says Fiona. "It's a fairy's job to protect him."

"But you're not a fairy!" we both said at once.

"A small, temporary problem," she says. She then says some words in a language I have no idea, and becomes a fairy.

"That's not possible," Tiger Lily says.

"Apparently, it is!" I shout. "How the hell is this possible? I don't get it."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fiona and Tiger Lily are searching for other babies born this winter. I don't really want to let this happen. I want to see what would actually happen if Rumplestiltskin does become The Savior, and not the opposite, The Dark One. I don't know. But Fiona is now The Black Fairy and she's never going to stop this. So I try and stop them. I go over to them during one thing, dressing up as the baby's father.

"She's adorable and she certainly doesn't look evil," says Tiger Lily.

"That's what you've said about the last hundred babies," Fiona says.

"And I was right," says Tiger Lily, "Not one of them have this crescent scar you keep looking for. When do we stop?"

"Hey!" I shout. "What are you doing with my child?!"

"Peter, stop!" Tiger Lily says. "You've tried this, already!"

"Why are you listening to her, Tiger Lily?" I ask. "She's insanely overprotective! Being The Savior is something to be proud of!"

"I hate to say it," says Tiger Lily. "But he's right."

"He is not right!" claims Fiona.

They look on the baby's arm for the crescent scar.

"It's not her," says Tiger Lily.

"Of course it isn't!" I say. "You know prophecies aren't always correct?"

"I'm not taking a chance," says Fiona. "What if he was your son, what would you do then?"

I then think of what it would be if I would be the father of one of the main characters in Once Upon a Time.

"I would say it's to be honoured," I say, "You can't change his destiny. No matter how you try."

"Well, that child had to be the one!" Fiona shouts. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"It's the..."

"Last day of Winter," I say, "And that was the last child."

She picked up Rumple and then held him. She apoligised and said she was going to find another way. I know what that way would be.

It's very hard to change things when you get here. It seems pretty easy but it's not. Some things are just inevitable. Some things are needed for the story to play out like basically this entire episode.

"I have found two ancient spells," she says. "It won't be easy, but with your help, both of you, I can combine them into something very powerful."

"Both of us?" I question.

"You want to create a new spell?" questions Tiger Lily. "That's forbidden? I can't, not even to help your son."

"Seriously that's one of the big fairy rules?" I say. "Well, obviously, I wouldn't do this either. But new spells could be beneficial, but I don't think one baby is a necessity."

"This is about more than just my son!" Fiona insists. "When this great evil arrives, how many more will be hurt? Stop being afraid and help me, both of you. Everything I need is in the sacred fairy vault. Tiger Lily, you can get me in there, while Peter you can block the entrance. Do this with me, so no mother will ever be ripped from their child."

"You might be immortal now that you're a fairy," I say. "But your son still isn't. He would die either way, whether it was in 5 years, or in 90. That reasoning means nothing. In the final battle, the great evil will be killed as well. They will both die. It's in the prophecy. Either they both die or one of them dies. We don't know what will happen, so I suggest you stop panicking. Come on, Tiger Lily."

"Actually, maybe she has a point," says Tiger Lily.

"What?" I questioned. I always thought why she still wanted to go through with this.

"I know the Hidden Knight isn't the biggest fan of changing the future," she explains. "But sometimes measures need to be taken. She's right. So many people will die from that great evil. Also, you love going behind Blue's back."

"Good point," I say. "I wouldn't miss a chance to piss off The Blue Fairy, let me in!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"OK, I've blocked the door," I say when we get there. "What now?"

"Tiger Lily," Fiona says. "Do you know where the wolfsbane is? It's the last ingredient."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" she exclaimed. "What kind of spell is this anyway?"

"A one that will either save everyone or destroy everyone," I say.

In the show, The Dark Curse didn't actually turn out that bad. It reunited Rumplestiltskin with his son, gave him, Regina and many others a chance at redemption, made Emma Swan, well, Emma Swan and gave us Henry. None of that would've happened without The Curse. So really, it can do some good, but ultimately it is a bad thing which should be stopped.

But I still want to see its creation.

"No!" Tiger Lily said, looking at the scroll. "This isn't a spell at all! It's a curse!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, pretending to be surprised.

I looked at the scroll.

"Fiona, you lying caniving bitch!" I shout.

"You two call it what you want," she says. "It will protect my child. I've found what I need."

She was about to pick up Rumple, when both I and Tiger Lily cast a stoppage spell on her.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you cast this," Tiger Lily says.

"You're his fairy godmother," says Fiona. "And you, you helped me once before! Why won't you let me save him?"

"Because the cost is too high!" Tiger Lily says.

"You're trying to create something that never shall be!" I argue. "A terrible curse! A dark curse! The darkest curse of all!"

"It will save my son!" she argues. "It will send that child into a place far away, to a land without magic."

A land I came from. "Not just that child! It will banish every child!"

"Stop only thinking of your son!" I argue. "Think of other people! Think of you, think of Malcolm, you won't have any memory of who you are!"

"It's the only way to be sure!" she says. "I'm giving up on you now, but you, aren't fairies supposed to protect children?"

"I am," Tiger Lily argues. "And so is your son. He is destined to die so that other children can live! That is the fate of The Savior."

"He's destined for heroism, Fiona," I say. "Isn't that something to be honoured?"

I've always loved this episode, but really it's more sad when you see everything play out. It's horrible. Fiona really is a terrible person when you get round to it.

"No, savior or not!" Fiona exclaimed. "I will not let my son die!"

"For the last time!" I shout. "He will die anyway!"

She reached into our chests and pulled both our hearts out. My heart did not look enchanted when pulled out. What?

"And if I have to kill The Hidden Knight and his own fairy godmother to protect him," she threatens, "then that's what I'll do!"

She squeezes the hearts tight, Tiger Lily struggles like she's dying. I just stay there not suffering at all as Fiona transforms into The Black Fairy.

"And you will know the evil by the crescent it plays," says Tiger Lily. "Evil was not born this winter, it was made."

"That's not possible!" argued The Black Fairy.

"Of course it's possible!" I shout. "People turn good or bad all the f**king time! And you have turned bad!"

"Fiona, it's you!" says Tiger Lily. "You are the great evil. You and your son are destined to destroy each other."

"It all makes sense now," I say.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Please don't do this, Fiona," Tiger Lily says. "We can find another way, together."

"We already tried that!" says Fiona. "And failed!"

"There are tons and tons of ways to do this," I insist. "Think of the possibilities!"

"There are no other possibilities!" The Black Fairy continues. "I have to do this! You both want the same thing, to have my son die at my hand?!"

"We don't want it," I say. "But we know it needs to happen."

"I think I know a way to break your destiny!" Tiger Lily remembers.

While this is happening, Blue is probably trying to get in so badly, but my magic is too strong, even for her. It will be interesting to see how this scene plays out without her anyway.

Tiger Lily gets the sheers out of the drawer.

"These sheers will sever your fate," Tiger Lily says. "Sacrifice your powers, and you will no longer be the great evil. You won't be responsible for your son's death."

"So give us our hearts back!" I exclaim, getting the hearts into my hand. I put mine back inside my chest and Tiger Lily's back inside her's.

"No!" Fiona insists. "I need my power! If I sever his destiny, we can be together, and I will still have enough power to protect him."

"Fiona, NO!" I shout louder than Blue did. "Your son is destined to be a great hero. Do not take that from him! You DO NOT need the power!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED!" Fiona argues loudly.

She severs his destiny. It's over. Blue is not here.

And then I do something. I do something identical to what Blue did in the show. I do not need a wand, I just need my bare hands and that's what I'm going to use.

I gather up the strength, use my magic and banish her to The Dark Realm.

"I PROMISE YOU, MY SON," she shouts. "I WILL SPEND EVERY MOMENT OF EVERY DAY TRYING TO GET BACK TO YOU!"

"Yeah, right," I say. "That's going to be hard."

"Let me in!" I hear a voice. "Let me in, Hidden Knight!"

"Uh!" I use magic to unblock the entrance.

"What the hell was going on here?" she asks. "Tiger Lily, I told you never to enter the vault without my permission, and you, you never enter the vault 100% of the time!"

"Oh, please, Blue," I say. "We've got more pressing issues then entering the vault! This baby, is no longer The Savior."

"What?" she says. "Tiger Lily, is this his fault?"

"No, he's actually been better than me in this situation," Tiger Lily explains.

"It was Fiona," I explain. "She turned herself into a fairy so she can 'protect' Ru... her son. She tried to find the person who was born that winter, but it turned out to be her. Evil was not born, it was made. By her. She created a dark curse. The darkest curse imaginable. I tried, we tried our best to stop her, but she severed the destiny of her son with the sheers. And then I banished her to The Dark Realm. This baby will no longer be destined to be a great hero. We will have no idea of what he will be."

I lie about that last part of course, but all the rest was true.

"Well, let's give this baby back to his father and then I'll deal with the two of you," Blue threatens.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Me, Blue and Tiger Lily turn up back at Malcolm's house.

"Where is Fiona?" Malcolm asks. "She isn't coming back, is she?"

"I'm afraid not," says Blue.

"It was an accident," lies Tiger Lily. "She was trying to protect her son."

"Of course she was," Malcolm comments. "There's none more caring in all of the realms. Only one of the infinite reasons why she was the love of my life."

"And now he will be the love of your life," encourages Tiger Lily.

I hate watching this, knowing what Malcolm does to him. Him and Fiona seemed to be genuinely in love. I know he held him responsible, but wouldn't he do what Fiona would do and actually care for the boy, instead of neglecting him, giving him a horrible name and abandoning him. I felt sorry for this child, he went through so much and he's not even one month old.

Boy, if he only knew what he would become.

"How?" he asks. "How do I raise him alone?"

"By trying," Blue says.

"Trying really hard," I insist.

"This baby needs a father now," Tiger Lily says. "He also needs a name. So why don't you start there?"

"Once this child was perfect," Malcolm falsely explains. "He was supposed to bring great light to our lives, but now my wife is dead, thanks to him. I know a name perfect. Rumpelstiltskin.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We all teleported to the woods. I assume this is supposed to be the off-screen scene where Blue takes Tiger Lily's wings.

Yeah, in the show. I will not let that happen here.

"So, now to discuss this," says Blue. "Tiger Lily, you are now stripped..."

"No!" says Peter. "This wasn't her fault. It was all Fiona."

"Don't act so innocent, Peter," Blue says. "You sent someone to the dark realm. You had no right!"

"Oh, please," I insist, "you would've done the same thing!"

"Please don't take my wings, Blue," Tiger Lily begs. "I'm one of the most succesful fairies!"

"Look, Blue," I say. "I know we never get along, like ever, but Tiger Lily didn't do anything wrong. She thought Fiona was protecting Rumple at first, so yes, she went behind your back. But then she realized her mistake. Blue, please don't take her wings. Don't take her powers. She did nothing."

"Fine," Blue says. "I'll give her a second chance but that's that."

Blue teleports away, leaving just me and Tiger Lily.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily says, very thankful. "I can't believe you helped out a fairy."

"I hate seeing innocent people in trouble," I say. "I would hate to see someone lose their job unfairly. Even if I don't approve of that job."

"Thank you."

Tiger Lily teleported away, and I just stood there. Waiting 7-10 years. Where his father, his horrible father abandons him.

Not long to go.

Can't wait.


	4. Think Lovely Thoughts (F)

It has been 8 years since the day I sent Fiona to the dark realm.

8 years since the last episode in the timeline happened.

Of course, I didn't know how much time passes between episodes, I knew it was about 7-10 years, but I didn't know how or why. I waited in the town invisibly all the time until I found the scene.

I finally see it happen.

"Follow the lady, gents," I hear Malcolm say, as he moves the cards. "A shilling returns two." A pirate guy put the money on the table just when Malcolm goes to cheat.

"What?" the pirate guy exclaims.

"Don't feel too bad," Malcolm insists. "You're not the only one who's been spurned by the ladies tonight. She's been quite shy all evening." He was ruffling money, picking it all up, until the pirate guy saw that he cheated, as then he beats him up.

"Please, don't hurt him, he's my father!" Rumple famously says.

I come out of the shadows to interject into this horrid situation.

"Well, well, well," I say, pushing him away. "Don't you think you're going a bit too far? I mean, this man might not be playing by the rules, but revenge makes you just as bad as him. It makes you no better."

"What do you know about revenge?" says the man. "Who even are you?"

"I, sir," I start to say. "Am the Hidden Knight."

They all laughed quickly until I threw magic at them, but while I saved Malcolm from getting beaten up, the pirates had already took everything.

I never really changed a thing.

"He took all of our money," Rumple points out.

"Sorry I didn't get here in time," I say.

"It's fine," says Malcolm. "You did all you can. I'll figure something out, I always do, Rumple." He turns over to me. "You can go now, I'm taking Rumple somewhere special."

Malcolm was obviously lying. I know what he's doing, but I don't want to act suspicious. I know what's going to happen.

Right now, it'll be hard to change the future. Malcolm is still a terrible father even now, and Rumple might even have a worse childhood if he raises him to 18. So what do I do?

I might wait until the magic bean takes affect, and have Rumple raised in Neverland or something, but then he won't become The Dark One, which according to my checklist is something I have to do to complete the mission.

Oh my god, how do I change things to make Rumple's life better?

He'll just wait until the magic bean incident, and then maybe I'll think of what to do.

Just maybe...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
It's been 3 months, I haven't seen Rumple or Malcolm since, and I've just been lurking in the shadows, when I see Rumple on his way to find his father at the pub.

"Rumpelstiltskin," I say, "Great to see you again. Why might you be out here?"

"I'm looking for my father," he says. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since I saved the two of you," I say, truthfully.

"I haven't seen him since either," says Rumple.

Of course, I knew this to be true, but I still don't want to believe it.

"The spinsters said he was at the pub," Rumple says. "But why would he be there?"

"Do you want me to come with you to check?" I ask.

"That might be nice," Rumple answers.

I walk with Rumple to the pub. I know he's going to be there, but still. Maybe my little act of saving stopped him from...

No, he's there, arm wrestling. I make myself invisible. I don't want people to know I was in a pub.

"They were right," Rumple says, disappointed. "You're here."

"Hey, laddie," says Malcolm. I can't tell if he was happy, neutral or disappointed that Rumple was here. "My dogs were barking after hitting the cobblestones all morning looking for work. Then these lads told me they didn't know how to play 'find the lady'."

Spineless. Horrible. Evil. Disprectful. Man.

"Rumple, come on!" he shouts after him. "RUMPLE!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I meet Rumple outside.

"I can't handle it," he says. "Maybe everyone is right about him. Maybe my father is a coward. And a cheat."

"I can't even remember my father," I say, truthfully. "So long ago. Being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be, you know?"

I say that to one person who I know is going to be immortal in at least 30 years.

Malcolm catches up to us.

"You said you were finding a job!" Rumple says, angrily.

"No one in this town would hire me." Malcolm says. He turns to me. "Is this you? Poisoning his mind? Making him think like them."

"No, papa," says Rumple. "He's just trying to help. Something which you never bother to do. No one trusts you."

"But you do," claims Malcolm. "Don't you, son?"

"I want to," Rumple says.

"Would Fiona want you to be a father like this?" I ask, losing my temper.

"Don't you mention her name!" Malcolm angrily said.

"Try me," I get angrier.

He goes in to attack me, but I pull over, starting to get my magic out.

"Dad, wait, don't hurt him!" Rumple begs. "Papa, what if there was somewhere where we could start over? Somewhere where no one knew you?"

"How?" Malcolm asks.

"With this," Rumple shows Malcolm the magic bean.

"Where'd you get that?" Malcolm asked, directly. "Do you know how much money a bean like that will fetch?"

"Money, ha!" I say. "No one would buy it off you, no matter what price you put on it."

"It's mine!" says Rumple. "And I won't let you gamble it away!"

"Rumple, you don't understand!" I say.

"And you do, do you?" I say, announcing his hypocrisy.

"I know it can take us some place," Rumple explains. "Where no one knows us. Where we can be a family."

"A real fresh start," Malcolm finally saw sense. It was only going to be for a little while, of course but still.

"Yes," Rumple says. "I trust you."

"Where do we wish to go?" Malcolm asks, rhetorically.

"There must be some place special to you," Rumple insists.

"Think, think, think, think, think, think," Malcolm thinks. "Think lovely thoughts. That's it."

"What?"

"When I was a boy," Malcolm explains. "My father sold me to a blacksmith, all day in front of hot coals, the sweat and the grime. But every night I would say to myself, think lovely thoughts. And in my sleep, I would travel to the most wonderful place."

"What was it called?" Rumple asks.

"Neverland," Malcolm answers.

"Then that's where we should go," Rumple says.

Rumple gives Malcolm the magic bean, as he throws it and makes a portal. "Don't you even think of following us," he demands of me.

"Don't worry," I lie. "I'm staying right here."

"I don't even know if this place is real," he goes on.

"Then let's find out," Rumple says.

They jump in the portal. I jump in after them.

I can't let this one slide.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
We all land in Neverland. I hide in the bushes not to be seen by Rumpelstiltskin or his awful father.

"We made it!" he shouts. "We made it! Just as I remember in my dreams! Hasn't changed at all."

"It's beautiful," Rumple says.

It truly is. The sandy beaches look great, it had trees better looking than I ever saw before. Blue seas, everything is perfect. Shame that was all going to be ripped away by one man.

"No, it's more than that," Malcolm continues. "Neverland is special. You can do anything here. Just think it and it can happen. What would you like to eat, go on, just think it!" A cake appeared in Rumple's hand. "You can eat cake all day and not get a stomachache! Or a swing on a vine through a waterfall. Bust best of all, you can fly!"

Malcolm is obsessed with this place. It was to be expected, but I didn't think it was to this extent.

"Flying is impossible," Rumple says, obviously not meaning it.

"Neverland is where the impossible is possible," Malcolm claims. "If you believe it. Here, I'll show you." Malcolm got on top of a rock, shouted "Woohoo!" He then just lands on the ground, the blank sand.

"What was that?" he asks himself. "I could always fly here when I was a boy!"

"Maybe you couldn't fly here because you're not a boy anymore," Rumple suggests.

"Of course!" Malcolm exclaims. "How could I have forgotten? Of course! Pixie dust. Even as a boy, you needed pixie dust to fly!"

"Where do we get some?" asks Rumple.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Malcolm shouts, they both laughing weirdly.

Rumple is enjoying this, not for long.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Malcolm & Rumple walked to the tree holding hands, I follow them along. Rumple starts to get tired on the way.

"I'm tired," he says.

"We're almost there," Malcolm claims. "We can rest for as long as we want after we get the pixie dust. Just wait. You'll see."

"What does it look like?" asks Rumple.

"Oh, it's just like dust," Malcolm says. "You never know the power it contains just by looking at it. But when you believe in its power, it glows with magic and becomes something very special indeed." Malcolm is extremely passionate about everything he's saying. Rumple doesn't seem to care, he just seems to be playing along to keep his father happy.

"We're here," Malcolm celebrates.

"All I see are trees," Rumple claims.

"That's because it's made from the flowers that grow the highest on the branches," Malcolm CONTINUES to explain joyfully. "Where they're closest to the stars. The flowers bloom at night, soak in the starlight, that's how the pixie dust gets its magic! I haven't felt this excited in years, since I was a boy about to climb one of those trees in my dreams. Come on, Rumple, it'll be fun. You want to fly, you can't be afraid of heights!"

He tries to encourage him, but he fails.

"But I don't want to fly," Rumple tries to explain. "You do."

"But you will sun," Malcolm promises. "Once you see how it feels. The wind whipping in you hair, the world below you. Like you've not got a care in the world. You're all alone. You're free!" Rumple had no response. "Come on," he holds his hands up. "Come on, I'll give you a boost."

"But what if I fall?" Rumple panics.

"I promise you won't, eh?" Malcolm obviously lies.

"Don't make me, papa!" Rumple begs. "Please, I'm scared!"

"I'm sorry, Rumple," Malcolm says. "Why don't you wait here and I'll go and get the pixie dust for the both of us, yeah?"

"You promise you won't be long?" Rumple asks.

"Aye," Malcolm lies. "I'll be as quick as a whip. Back before you know it. And then you'll see how wonderful Neverland can really be.

Malcolm climbs the tree, and sprinkles the pixie dust on himself.

"I want to fly," he says.

Malcolm stays still.

The shadow continues to haunt Malcolm.

"Is someone there?" calls Malcolm.

The shadow comes over. "I am the sole inhabitant of Neverland."

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Malcolm asks. "Why can't I fly?"

"You have to believe."

"I'm trying, but it doesn't work!"

"Because you don't belong!" the shadow says, angrily.

Rumple starts to get worried and shouts up to him. "Papa, papa, PAPA!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Rumple cries, as he continues to think Malcolm is dead. I want to go up and tell him that he isn't, that I can see everything that he's doing, but I don't exactly think he'll listen. Malcolm then comes down the tree and asks him what's wrong.

Papa!" Rumple cries as he hugs him. "I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"No!" Malcolm says. "No, I'm fine son! You don't have to worry about me."

"Did you get pixie dust?" Rumple asks.

"Yes," Malcolm answers. "But when I tried using it, it didn't work."

"Why not?" Rumple asks.

"I'm not a boy anymore," Malcolm explains. "You were right. Neverland is just for children. Adults don't belong here."

"Then we'll leave and go somewhere else," Rumple suggests. "All that matters is that we're together."

"I wish it was that easy," Malcolm moans. "But we both know wherever we go, I'll go back to my old ways. I can never be the father you need me to be. I'm too weak."

"I don't understand," says Rumple. "What are you trying to say?"

"There is a way that I can stay here," Malcolm explains. "A way that I can get the pixie dust to work so I can fly again! Just like when I was when I was a boy."

"How?" Rumple asks, clearly getting sick of this.

"By letting go of the thing that is holding me back," Malcolm says. "You."

A shadow comes out and tries to take Rumple. "Help, monster!"

I don't understand, why I am I just standing there letting this horrifying thing happen? I hated Malcolm in the original, but I hate him even more now I'm watching it for real.

"Why are you doing this?" I come out of the bushes. "To fulfill your selfish needs? Are you really that stupid?"

"Oh, so you did follow us, eh?" says Malcolm. "I'm doing what's best for him. I have to believe I'm young again. You Rumple, are here to remind you I shouldn't. A child can't have a child! I'm sorry, but it's true. Don't fight it, Rumple. We both know you're better off without me. I was never meant to be a father."

"Yeah, you weren't," I say. "Fiona would be ashamed of you!"

As Malcolm becomes the atrocity which is Peter Pan, I follow Rumple & the shadow along the island, as he shoves us through a portal back to the Enchanted Forest.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
We both get back to the town, me with him, seeing him like this, broken beyond belief, the future Dark One, stuck between worlds, obviously now not knowing what to think of his horrid father.

"I'm torn!" Rumple says. "Everyone was right about him! You were right about him! Now I have no family! No father, no mother. My life, it's ruined."

I know what he grows up to be. But I can't help but feel sorry for this kid. It's... heartbreaking. I can't help it. He's had worse lives than so many people and he's only 8.

And then I do something. Something which changed my journey here, something which would mean big changes to both my life, his and the show's.

"You do have a family!" I claim. "You do have a father! You have me! Rumpelstiltskin, will you be the adoptive son of the Hidden Knight?"

Rumple was quick to say yes.

We celebrate, even though I don't know why I did what I did, I'm glad I did it.

"Can I call you Papa?" he asks.

"Actually, call me Dad," I insist.


	5. Manhattan (F)

It has been 4 years since I rescued Rumple from his terrible, ugly, evil, abusive, horrible father. He can rot in hell for all I care. How can anyone abandon this innocent boy. Well, I know he won't be innocent soon, but that could be decades away! I have to focus on the present. He is now my son. And it is my duty to look after him. I don't know why I did it, but I'm glad I did.

What was I supposed to do? Let him grow up depressed living with 2 spinsters? Or give him a nice, warm, happy childhood? Obviously, it would never be perfect, but I hope that I can give him a better life than he had in the show. Even if he still becomes The Dark One. Well, he of course still needs to be The Dark One. If he isn't, his mission fails because it's one of the 5 inevitables. One of the things which has to happen.

I don't want it to, but it has to be. And it is decades away. I don't have to worry about it.

"Morning Dad," Rumple comes out of the shadows.

"Morning my son," I say happily. "The Hidden Knight's secret son you are."

"What are we going to do today?" he asks.

"Why not go into town?" I say. "There's got to be someone to help there.

"Let's go then," Rumple says, happily.

I'm happy, he's happy, let's hope it stays that way.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Rumple being 16 years old didn't frighten me. He's growing up. I feel like a true father to him. But will he leave my life after he turns 18? Or will we keep going as The Hidden Knight & Son? Of course, no one knew about Rumple for his own safety, usually he just either stayed behind or pretended he was just another kid in the town, but it really doesn't matter. Rumple is my son. I don't care about any stupid birth certificate. He is MY son.

Which is why I will do everything I can to stop him from being The Dark One.

I don't care about the list anymore. Who the fuck cares if I fail the mission? I don't remember anything anyway! Obviously, everything will change if he never becomes The Dark One, but why does that have to be such a bad thing? It would be a lot better. Cora might be born, but she will never get to learn magic, making Regina also never be born or be born without magic. They would both be capable of magic, but they would never know that. Cora would stay a miller's daughter, because there would be no one to pressure her into it. Or she would die after the straw statement. Either way, it's better.

Snow might be born, will have a happy life, since her mother and father wouldn't die young. Of course, it's possible she will never meet David, and Emma would never be born, and by extension Henry. But I think I've established my point. I need to change this. My son will not be The Dark One.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Rumple being a fully-grown adult, I knew it was all going to be okay.

"Morning Dad," he says.

"Happy birthday, son," I say. "You're 21 today. A fully-grown man. How do you feel?"

"I feel great," Rumple said.

"Are you going to move on now, move out into some other place?" I ask, anticipating an answer.

"What do you mean?" Rumple asks. "If I leave you, Dad, my life will go back to how it was before. No one would know me, they'll think of me as the coward's son who disappeared from existence 15 years ago. I might be branded a traitor, or people will assume I'm just like my father."

"So, you really want to stay with me?" I ask.

"Of course," says Rumple. "Where would I go?"

Now I'm happy. I am amazingly cheerful that my son wants to stay with me now. I'm not sure it was the best decision, but since his existence is kept secret, he will never become The Dark One.

Never ever.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
It has been 6 years since Rumple's 21st birthday. Rumple had stayed with me all this time, but I can always tell he's unhappy. He tries not to show it. But he is. I could tell. But I have to keep going. It's for his own safety. He can't become The Dark One.

And we went on a mission.

The first thing we see when going into town was a woman getting shouted at and pulled away by her father. Rumple did not know who this woman was, but I recognize her.

"Milah, how many times do I have to tell you?" says the father. "You aren't getting out of here until you can find a husband!"

"How can I find a husband if I'm stuck in here?" Milah points out.

"I've brought people in," says Milah's dad, "You just haven't accepted them or given them a chance. Now, come back home."

"No, I'm sick of being controlled," Milah says. "Leave me alone!"

Her father continues to pull her, as I stand and watch.

"Dad," Rumple says. "What are you doing just standing there?"

"Son, no!" I shout as Rumple runs to Milah and is obviously getting to save her from her abusive father.

"Get off her!" Rumple shouts.

"WHAT?!" shouts her father as he goes to attack Rumple. "NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE speaks to me like THAT!"

"Father," Milah insists. "Get off him!"

Rumple pushes Milah's father to the ground, fighting back and knocks him unconscious, just as I stepped in.

"Son!" I say. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Rumple says. "But this man is not."

"Thank you," Milah says.

"No problem," Rumple says. "I know what it's like to have a terrible father. But I also know what's it's like to have a great one."

He puts his arm around me, showing his affection.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Rumple said, shaking her hand.

"Milah."

What do I do? I did everything to prevent this. This will obviously lead to a marriage but...

Is this how Rumple & Milah meet in the old world? We never got to see that? Will Milah still brand him a coward? Will she still treat him the way she did? And most importantly, will she still leave him after his son is born? Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
It has been 5 years since that night. I've allowed Rumple's relationship with Milah to go on, and they have now moved in together and live in the town where Malcolm and the spinsters lived. He visits me regularly, never stops. I don't think he will ever stop. I know this risks him getting called to the front, but I don't think that's going to happen. And if it does, I will make sure the worst isn't yet to come.

One day, Rumple comes to visit me with some news which he seems really happy about.

"Dad!" Rumple says. "Guess what?"

"What is it, son?" I ask.

"My weaving days are over," he says. Oh no. "I've been called to the Front. You know what this means?"

"Son, do not take this offer!" I shout, getting angry. "The Front is a brutal place. You could get killed."

"Can't say I won't be frightened," Rumple answered. "But this is the chance to prove it. I've lived under my father's actions for too long."

"He's not your father," I say. "I am. And you know that. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. You're my son. Don't listen to these people."

"Dad, if I don't take the offer," Rumple says. "I will be called a coward my entire life. I have to do this."

"If that's what you want, son," I say. "I'm not going to stop you. But trust me, it's going to be hard. You might not get out of it alive. Just be cautious."

"Thanks, Dad!" Rumple celebrated and then got out.

That's it.

It's over.

My son will become The Dark One, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Oh, wait...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I know exactly what to do.

I walk to the front a night before Rumple did and see the cage which I assume the Seer would be in. I take it to my house, determined to stop what is coming to pass. There is a chance I might fail, but I hope that chance is slim.

"Peter Samson," I hear the voice say.

"Hello Seer," I say. "I know you know my name. But I just changed the future. With me here, your powers are meaningless."

"My powers might work differently than they do in Once Upon a Time," she says. "But they still work the same. You are Peter Samson, from another world..."

"Yes, I know you know everything about me!" I shout. "But I came here to change things, and I can change what I want. You will never speak to my son, you will never encourage him to break his leg, he will never become The Dark One, and he won't make his son fatherless."

"There are some things you can't change," The Seer continues. "No matter how you try, some things are inevitable."

"Not with me around," I insist.

"Even with you around," she says. "It just might be different circumstances."

"Different circumstances?!" I laugh. "Like what?"

"Your daughter-in law will bare you a grandson," continues the Seer.

"I know, I know," I say. "And his actions on the battlefield will leave him fatherless. That's not going to happen, and I'll make sure of it. You aren't leaving this room. At least until Rumple gets out alive."

"No," the seer says. "Your actions on the battlefield tomorrow will leave your grandson fatherless."

"MY ACTIONS?!" I shout, now getting pretty angry. "You really do speak nonsense."

"No, when you see the ogres tear down the army in battle," she continued to spout stupid, unfounded claims. "You will know that I speak the truth."

"Seriously?" I keep going. "I've had enough of your fiendish lies." I turn away to go, but she continues speaking.

"There is no escaping it," The Seer continued. "You will have a grandson, and your actions will leave him fatherless."

I leave, angry from my encounter, but decide to watch my son be successful in battle.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I watch the ogres look into things, obviously getting ready for the battle. In the show, one solider told Rumple that everyone who goes to battle dies, but he was obviously exaggerating. Then all the troops came into battle, including my dear son.

He was obviously frightened, but determined. He looked like he thought there was a chance he'd die, but not an absolute chance. I'm happy. He won't die.

He surely won't.

And even if he does, how would it be through my actions?

WAIT.

I moved the Seer's cage, to my house, which means the Seer wasn't there to 'warn' him, so either way, he would be fatherless.

No, that can't be true. It just can't. They were obviously exaggerating the fact that everyone died in battle, right? RIGHT?

I watch the battle go on. The ogres start tearing the army down. Going in. Killing everything. The Seer was right. He had to stop this from happening.

Just before the ogres were about to kill everyone, I use magic to possess them and make them walk away, and only Rumple was left.

Rumple was the only one who got out alive. With nothing but a broken leg.

The Seer was wrong.

Phew.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I watch Rumple ride into town expected to be hailed as a war hero, as I was smiling.

But then...

"Someone came back!" says a woman.

"How is that possible?" says a man.

"I know how," says an obviously angry man. "You!"

"What?" Rumple says.

"You ran away," says the man. "When the ogres came, you ran, the ogres didn't bother going after you because you were such a coward. All you ended up with was a broken leg."

"No, no, no," Rumple explains, "The ogres were the ones that ran away. They ran before I can fight."

The whole town laughed.

"That's what you're going with?" says the man from before. "You really are both a coward and a liar."

Oh no.  
Oh no.  
Oh no.  
Oh no.  
Oh no.  
Oh no.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I watch Rumple go home to Milah.

I dread the reaction he'll get from her.

Rumple goes in seeing Milah with a baby. Her reaction is far from good.

"Milah!" he shouts with his broken leg.

"What's his name?" Rumple asks.

"Baelfire," Milah says.

"A strong name!" Rumple celebrates.

"Something he'll need," she says, horribly. "If he is to live with the shame of being your son."

"What are you talking about?" Rumple asks.

"Rumple is it true?" Milah asks, nervously.

"Is what true?"

"Did you run away from the ogres with nothing but a broken leg before even trying to fight?" asks Milah.

"No, none of it is true!" says Rumple. "That's not what happened!"

"Then how did you survive the battle then?" Milah asks. "People say it's impossible."

"The ogres ran away before they got to kill me," Rumple claims.

"You don't have to lie to me, Rumple!" Milah says.

"It's not a lie!" Rumple insists.

"Rumple, it's the only explanation," Milah claims. "It must be either you ran off or..."

"Magic," Rumple interrupts. He had worked it out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I run to my house, as I saw Rumple struggle to reach it. He came in, seeing me. He seemed angry.

"What did you do?" Rumple asks.

I didn't want to lie to him. "I made the ogres run away."

"Why?" Rumple asks.

"They were going to kill you, Rumple!" I exclaim. "A seer told me you will die in battle!"

"You did this because a Seer told you to do it?" Rumple questions.

"She was right about everything else!" I defend myself.

"Well, now everyone thinks I'm a coward!" Rumple complains. "Well, now everyone thinks I'm just like my father!"

"The good thing is you're not dead," I insist.

"I'd rather be dead than be your son!" Rumple claims.

"You don't mean that," I say, basically using the excuses Rumple used in the original episode.

"I do!" Rumple insists. "I thought you were different! But really both my fathers are the same! Stupid little cowards!"

Rumple stormed out of the house, with his broken leg. This was not good. Something I've learnt even more today is that it's hard to change things no matter what world they're in. It's like that woman was setting me up to fail. The core details are inevitable - they just might happen under different circumstances.

But it's not over.

Rumple still has 14 years before he becomes The Dark One. Surely I can stop it before then. Surely.


	6. Devil's Due (F)

It has been at least 6 years since Rumple's freakout at me and we have not spoken since. Not once. Not at all. We have stayed away from each other, entirely. I don't spy on him either. It's rude, and I probably know what'll happen anyway, him and Milah will grow into the most toxic couple that ever lived, until she leaves him, leaving Rumple to be a struggling single father, while still remaining a good man. And that might as well be the way it should stay.

I'm the only one who knows he's going to be The Dark One and I'm the only one who can stop it. I haven't heard from him. At all. And I might never hear from him again. If I do, I will be very surprised. He hates me. Probably. If he wants to make up with me, he would've done it by now. Obviously, this means that Rumple will probably become The Dark One. Especially if I stay away and not get involved in his life. If that happens, a later meeting is inevitable. No idea what will happen. I hope that he comes to make up with me, but I really doubt it.

The only solution to this is to tell him. Tell him everything. Just like I did Merlin. Why can't I tell my son the truth? There's no harm on it! Will he buy it? Will he understand? Likely not, guessing how we're not on the best of terms. He'll probably just think of it as a dumb, desperate excuse, but on the other side, it's possibly the only way he'll understand. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Let him die? No! Why would I do that? He won't even be hailed as a war hero then. I bet no one even remembers the names of the other soldiers aside from their families. What did Milah think would happen? Anyway, she didn't even want him to go in the first place! She's such an idiot!

Well, I can't blame Milah for everything, can I? I was responsible for most of it.

Obviously, there are some episodes which are going to go on in between the events of Rumple injuring himself and becoming The Dark One. But they are very few and impossible to get involved. The Brothers Jones? I never liked that episode anyway. They just threw more into Killian's backstory which wasn't needed. Making Liam commit the murders of what 50 people at once? That was not needed. I would love to stop that from happening, and fix that awful episode, but it's probably already happened now anyway?

Good Form? Might've passed, might've not. But how am I supposed to get involved? Plus, I would hate to see Pan again. This will probably result in me never meeting Killian until way after. I don't think it will be suitable. It might be pretty easy to stop it, but he hasn't studied how to fix the poison yet. It would be quite hard.

What am I talking about? All of the changes would be hard. I thought stopping my own son from being branded a coward would be easy, but it ended up not even happening. Maybe that's the point - to make this more of a challenge. He became Merlin's partner - changed nothing. He saved Fiona - changed nothing, except me being the one to send her to The Dark Realm. Which probably won't change much about what she does there, except she will probably be planning revenge on me instead of Blue.

What is even the point anymore? Is there any way to forfeit? I mean, I'm obviously not going to succeed, and I can't even remember my wife or my old world, so even if I did have a chance, what would be the point? I should just give up. I'll probably be happier back in my old world. This is like a game I have just kept playing even though I don't want to play anymore.

And just then, an old friend shows up.

"Hello Hidden Knight," Tiger Lily says.

"Tiger Lily," I say. "What brings you here?"

"I heard you've been out of action lately," she answers.

"What are you talking about?" I say. "I've been on the field quite a lot. Nothing's changed. I've been helping people out."

"I mean as a father," Tiger Lily says.

Of course she knows.

"Well, that's because I'm a terrible one," I say. "It's because I can't."

"You're not," Tiger Lily says. "You helped him when no one else could. You took him in when no one else wanted to. Made you his father, his dad."

"I branded him a coward," I say.

"You were only doing what you thought was best!" Tiger Lily insists. "Any parent would've done the same if they saw a vision like that! I mean, you're a Seer, right?"

"Not exactly," I tell the truth.

"I thought that was the point," Tiger Lily says.

"Tiger Lily, I lied to everyone," I say. "I'm not from this world. I'm from a world far far away. A different world, a world we're you're all fiction. A world has no magic. I was told going into this world would bring back my wife, but now I think that they might've lied to me. And even if they didn't, I can't remember my old life anyway. It was so long ago. I wasn't always like this, Tiger Lily. It may seem like I was, but there's a reason I'm vague on my past. I have to change stuff about your story. But so far, everything that has happened, happened the way it did in the book. Just the way it happened was slightly different. The Dark One was created, but I helped do so. Fiona got sent to The Dark Realm, but I did it instead of Blue, and Rumple was still branded a coward, but it was my fault instead of his. And this is how it's going to continue."

"But that's impossible," Tiger Lily says, trying to poke holes. "If you wouldn't have came here, I would've been removed of my wings and maybe even banished from the realm."

Yup.

"Probably the only thing I did change entirely," I explain. "But it's just a small thing in the grand scheme of things."

"Even if you are done with this game you're describing," Tiger Lily says. "Why stop? Why give up? Why not stay here, don't you enjoy it here?"

"Not right now," I say.

"Just think about it, yeah?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Despite what Tiger Lily said, I haven't been to see Rumple. I mean, why would I? What would I say? "Hello son, I'm sorry for ruining your life, and your marriage, but I am deeply sorry about it."

Why did I even do it? Mostly because I felt sorry for him. But now I feel like I am his father. Has this ever happened before? Like, I know she said that there were others before me, and will probably be others after, so has anyone ever felt affection to one of their characters? And doing it out of their own actions too? I'm really curious now.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Probably someone asking for help, happens all the time.

"Dad!" Rumpelstiltskin said. "We need your help!"

What?

"It's Bae!" Rumple says. "He's sick! He's about to die!"

"What?" I say quickly, before I realize. "Who's Bae?"

"My son," Rumple says. "Your grandson."

What? Was this unseen? Was this not an episode. Obviously, the crew didn't think of everything! But, really? This?

"What's up?" I continue.

"He got bit," Rumple explains. "By an atlanthean rat snake!"

Now I get it. Devil's Due. An average episode for sure. The flashbacks were fantastic, and the present day was good too, aside from the abomination of a villain that was Hades. I forgot about this episode. Probably because, well, it's forgettable, and I don't bother to actually watch it. I've been watching Season 7 more! It's just weird. But now it's actually happening...

I might be unprepared.

"We went to a healer," Rumple continues. "But he asked for an unspeakable price. You're the only one who can help! Dad, I'm sorry I haven't visited you, I'm sorry I haven't seen you, you did what any good father would do, really. I would've probably done the same for Bae if he goes in 20 years."

"That's very nice to hear," I say, smiling. "But I don't have a cure. I don't deal in stuff that rare, Rumple. I'm sorry."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Rumple asks. "Milah suggested I kill the healer, but..."

Oh no. Now I remember. If Rumple goes in to kill the healer, he refuses to do it and has to sell his second-born child.

Not going to happen this time.

"No!" I interrupt. "I won't let you. Imagine the boy having a murderer for a father! No, son, I'll go."

"You'd do that?" Rumple said. "Oh, thank you Dad."

"Anything for you, son," I say. I just have to do something first."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I watch the episode for context. Got a lot to do. Absolutely not going to kill him though.

I've got a better idea.

I walk in to see Fendrake the Healer, clearly a greedy man, lying down asleep.

"Good evening," I say.

"Who are you?" Fendrake asks.

"I'm the Hidden Knight." I demonstrate my magic by casting a protection spell on the door. "And you are a disgrace to all healers."

"Why'd you say?" he asks.

"You know who just came to me?" I ask, very angrily. Fendrake shook his head. "A desperate father, told that he has to give more than he has just to save his son from dying in less than a day. And you're supposed to help people."

"It's a very rare cure," he says.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I ask. "It's no excuse."

"So what are you going to do then?" Fendrake asks.

"Well, give me the cure," I say. "And I will spare you."

"Yeah, right," Fendrake says. "The Hidden Knight killing someone."

"I've done worse than murder," I say, referring to Fiona.

"I've got a better idea," he said, getting scared. "You offer me your first-born child."

First-born child? Of course he's saying that! Well... that isn't going to happen. "No, a better idea," I say. "I will give you my wife if I ever get married."

"I'll take it," Fendrake says, giving me the cure.

"You know it's probably never going to happen, right?" I say, obviously, why would I get married?

"I hold out hope," Fendrake says. "I always do."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I, happily walk over to my son's house for the first time in 8 years, to give him what he needs.

"Hello son," I say. "Milah."

"You got it!" Rumple says. "You got it!"

"You aren't even doing it yourself?" Milah asks.

"How did you hide the body?" says Rumple, trying to change the subject.

"I said he can have my wife," I say.

"But you don't have a wife," Rumple says.

"Exactly."

"Let's just get this over with," Milah says.

"Mum, Dad?"

"Bae!" Rumple let out a sigh of happiness.

"Who's this?" he asks.

"This," Rumple says. "Is your grandfather, The Hidden Knight."

"Very nice to meet you," I say.

So that's it. I've made up with my son. He can have a second-born child, doesn't have to sign them over or anything, everything's going to go well.

It's not like the episode 'The Crocodile' is only in a few weeks, is it?


	7. The Crocodile (FP1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, from the episode, this is only one part of the flashbacks. That is, only a few scenes. So this will be a shorter chapter. But don't skip it!

I walk across Rumple's house. It's been a great few weeks. Me and Rumple have made up, gotten on fine, and rekindled ever since. We've gotten along great. I come over regularly, currently have a good relationship with Bae, hell I'm even getting along with Milah.

But Rumple isn't.

Their marriage is still as toxic as ever. It was never going to work. My son can easily find a person better than that ungrateful bitch. If Hook had never came into Milah's life, they probably would've broke up anyway.

Right now, I'm in Rumple's house, babysitting Bae. Milah asked me to, as she was doing something else today. She's been doing that a lot lately. Don't know why. Probably because she's been out doing incredibly stupid things. Maybe even seeing Killian. Maybe. But hopefully not.

Yes, I want them to break up, but I don't want him to think she was dead for nearly a decade.

The door then opened.

"Milah! Bae!" he shouts. "I'm home!"

He then looked and only saw me & Bae at his house.

"Dad?" he says. "Where's Milah?"

"Gone out," I answer. "Don't know where. Asked me to babysit Bae while she was out."

"Well, she probably lost track of time," Rumple says. "Grab your cloaks, we'll find her."

Oh no. I recognize this dialogue.

Both me and Bae got our cloaks, as we followed Rumple to the tavern.

We all knew that's exactly where she should be.

We walked in, saw Milah playing with people who seemed like pirates including...

Oh no. Killian.

"Milah," Rumple says. "It's time to go."

This conversation goes on, as I order a drink, having a plan.

"Good, so go," Milah says.

"Who's this?" asks Killian.

"Oh, it's no one," Milah says. "Just my husband."

"Oh, well, he's a tad taller than you described," Killian laughs.

"Got any free laughs for me?" I ask, holding up a drink. "I think you should do what pirates do best and get back on your ship."

"Who are you?" Killian asks.

"You don't recognize me?" I question.

"Mate, I don't stay in one place for long," Killian answers. "I don't meet anyone."

"That's exactly the reason why you should know who I am," I say. "I'm a traveller, just like you. The difference is, I don't do it out in the open, and I don't steal, cause trouble or make stupid jokes like you crazy people."

"Are you that Hidden Knight person?" Killian asks.

"Indeed I am," I say. "And I say get back on your ship, or I'll use magic."

"No magic allowed in here, mate," Killian says. "You never been to a bar before?"

"Oh, Da.. hidden knight," Rumple says. "You don't have to do this for me. He wasn't really doing any harm, was he?"

"Fine," I say, knowing that they are going to do serious harm.

"Just come home, Milah," Rumple says.

"Why should I?" Milah says. "When you send your fath... Hidden Knight to do everything for you? Just go home, Rumple."

Suddenly, Bae comes in.

"Mama?" Bae says.

Milah picked up her stuff and went with Rumple. She needed to go. Not for herself, but for him.

Shame this loyalty won't even last a day.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Rumple comes to see me the next day, exhausted from all the mess. He seems in a hurry, I know what he's here for. I just don't have the courage to say it.

"Dad!" Rumple shouts. "You've got to help me!"

"What do you need, Rumple?" I say, pretending not to know. "Anything."

"Milah's been captured," Rumple says. "I should've listened to you yesterday! They're nothing but cruel idiotic freaks. Just like my real father."

"I am your real father," I state.

"Will you help me?" Rumple asks.

I have an idea. "Rumple, no, I won't help you," I say.

Rumple gasps. "Why, Dad?"

"Because," I say. "There are some things you need to do yourself. Milah wants you to be brave, she thinks that you make me do everything for you. If I come with you, you'd be proving her right." Rumple looks like he thinks I might have a point. "But if you go in there and face that pirate like you know you need to, you will be the brave son I've always known you can be. So what do you say?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Rumple comes back to my house after about an hour, walking sadly. I hope that he was walking because he lost the duel, and not that he couldn't do it. I hope that he at least tried.

I hope I changed that.

"Dad!" he says. "I couldn't do it!"

"WHAT?!" I say.

"I couldn't," says Rumple. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't do it because I'm a coward just like my father! I'm a failure just like him."

He started crying into my arms. I had to comfort him.

"You are nothing like that man, Rumple," I insist. "You are a good man. Would you get drunk when losing a game, and take stupid bets just to get money? No! Would you criticize people who try to help you? No! Would you give your son the worst first 8 years of his life, and then abandon him with nothing to show for it..."

"No, I wouldn't!" Rumple says.

"Exactly," I say. "Milah may be gone, but you can still be a great father. Just like me."

Rumple walks out, feeling happier with himself, even though I know that's not going to last. He will become The Dark One. There's no question about it. There's no way I can avoid it. Once again, I have changed nothing about the outcome of the story. I changed how we got there, but not the part we got to. I thought I could, after Devil's Due, but even then it was a small plot point which didn't mean much. Didn't mean I was capable of changing big things.

He's going to become The Dark One. There's nothing I can do about that.


	8. Desperate Souls (F)

Been nearly 6 years since Milah left Rumple.

Almost 6 years.

Bae's 14th birthday is coming up. And yes, I know what that means.

It's just annoying. How I can never stop anything. You would think adopting Rumple will change a lot about his decisions, but it didn't. Technically, what happened in the ogre war was because of me, but everything else...

Yes, Tiger Lily stayed a fairy, and yes, Rumple gets to keep his second child, but what the hell is that going to do? Tiger Lily appeared in 4 episodes, this won't mean a single thing, I bet you. And Rumple's second child thing won't come up for centuries - unless of course, I fall in love, but I'm staying the Hidden Knight, so that doesn't happen. It's basically got no chance of happening. And I'm not jinxing it because it's virtually impossible. My wife, whatever her name was, whatever she looked like, was my true love. Even if I can't remember.

I went in to the town, guessing it was going to be a special day, and yes, I knew what was happening.

I see that stupid evil Hordor take away Baelfire's friend Morraine.

"Don't take her!" her mother says. "No, you can't take her, she's my baby! Don't take my baby!"

"Nonsense," Hordor lies. "She's a fine, strong girl. She'll make a fine solider."

I stay hidden while this is going on, mostly so I can make a dramatic entrance.

"It's a mistake!" says her father. "She's turning 14! Only 14!"

"Orders of the Duke!" he continues. "The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tide."

"They've lowered the age again, Papa," Baelfire points out.

"Take her!"

"No!"

"She'll ride with me," Hordor snarls.

"No, you can't have her!" the father says, as the mother comes at him with a dagger, only to be pulled back by The Dark One's powers.

"The Dark One seems to think I can," Hordor says.

"Well, The Hidden Knight seems to think you can't," I say, coming out of the shadows, and blocking The Dark One's spell.

"What brings you here?" says Hordor. "Why do you come round some random village? This is right. This is not your village, Hidden Knight."

"To me, every village is my village," I say. "And I say you can't take her."

"Well, if you want to take on The Dark One," he says. "Be my guest."

"You think the Hidden Knight has never encountered The Dark One?" I laugh. "I've beat them many times, and they've beat me just as much. It's the fairest fight you could ever do. Doesn't that seem a bit boring?"

"I'm not scared of a coward like you," he says. "You can do a lot to some people, but not to me."

"I'll use the same spell he used," I threaten.

"Nonsense," Hordor says. "The Hidden Knight would never kill someone, even in an emergency."

"Oh, you," I say. "I've done worse than murder. Now give her back."

"Never!" he says. "Dark One!"

The Dark One pulls me back, as I block his spell, but it turns out to all be a deception. Once we are both distracted, he leaves, with the girl.

I've failed. Once again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your daughter," I say to Morraine's parents. "Some people can even outsmart The Hidden Knight."

"It's okay," the mother says. "You did all you can. At least we're still alive."

As everyone went in, I went over to Rumple & Bae.

"Grandpapa!" Bae says as he hugs me.

"My birthday's in 3 days," says Bae. "They'll come for me in 3 days."

"No they won't," I say. "If they even come a sniff near my grandson."

"If you couldn't stop them now," Bae starts. "How will you stop them then?"

"We'll find a way," I say.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I go in to the woods, expecting to meet Rumple & Bae there as planned.

"What are you doing on the King's Road?" Hordor asks.

"We have some wool," Rumple lies. "To sell at the fair in Longbourne, sir."

"I know you, don't I?" Hordor asks. "What was your name? Spindleshanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot?" The other men laugh out loud.

"His name's Rumplestiltskin," Bae speaks up.

"Hush, boy," Rumple says.

"Rumple?" Hordor continues. "Ah, the man who ran. Is this your boy? How old is he? What's your name?"

"I'm Baelfire and I'm 13," Bae says.

"When's your birthday?" Hordor asks.

"In two days time," Bae continues.

"Did you teach him how to run as well," Rumplestiltskin?" Hordor asks, and then turns to Bae. "Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran, and the ogres turned the tide at the battle, and all the others were killed. And he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him. You see, women do not like to be married to cowards."

"Please don't speak to my boy like that," Rumple says.

"It's treason to avoid service," Hordor says. "Take the boy now."

"No, no, no," Rumple pleads. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Hordor questioned. "You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot."

"I don't understand," Rumple says.

"You asked my price," says Hordor. "Kiss my boot."

"Not in front of my boy."

"KISS MY BOOT!" he shouted, as he got his sword out. Rumple then bended down to kiss Hordor's boot, as they all went off, without Bae.

Just then, an old man came over. "It's okay, it's okay. Let me help you."

"I don't have any money to pay you," Rumple says.

"I can think of another way," the man says. "Just leave me what you can spare, and I'll find a way to be your benefactor. Come, come."

"Wait!" Rumple says. "I was supposed to meet my father here."

"It's okay," says the man. "I'm sure he'll work out where you are."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I go back home, and pretend I never saw what happened in the woods. It was hard enough watching that.

I know it's going to happen. I just really don't want it to. If I didn't raise Rumple as my own, if he never became my son, then maybe I'll feel different, maybe I won't care, or at least care less. But no, I became his father. I care too much to let this happen.

But then there was a knock on the door. I open it.

"Dad!" Rumple says. "I've got a plan! A plan so I can be just as powerful as you."

"What is it, son?"

"If I get the Dagger of the Dark One," Rumple says. "I get to control The Dark One. But if I kill The Dark One with the dagger, I become The Dark One, and get his powers."

"Do you even know where this dagger is, son?" I ask, pretending not to know.

"The castle."

"Is The Duke controlling The Dark One?" I said. "How did I not work that out?" I pretend to shame myself. I hate lying to Rumple, but I've done it all my life, so...

"We need your help," Rumple says.

"Why, why would you do it?" I ask. "The Dark One's powers are a burden. You know why they call it 'The Dark One?' It takes good people, or in this case, light people, it turns them dark. I've seen it happen. The first Dark One, she wasn't a bad person until she took the dagger. If you become The Dark One, you would think that you would start using the powers for good, and at first, you might be, but like almost everyone else before you Rumple, the darkness will consume you and you'll be worse than your father ever was."

"You don't believe I can resist the power?"

"I want to, Rumple," I say. "But no one ever has before. You may be my son, but not biologically. You don't have power to resist it. I might be able to resist it, but you won't. Don't do this, it won't be worth it."

"I need to protect Bae, somehow," Rumple still tries to convince me. "What chance do they stand if both The Dark One and The Hidden Knight are on our side?"

"You can control The Dark One," I say. "For a few minutes, but then you will give the dagger to me. You won't kill anyone with it. You understand?"

"I understand," Rumple says. "So are you going to help us?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I help them get into the castle and steal the dagger.

"Let's do this," I say. "The Duke should not be wielding so much power, being the person that he is. No one should have that power. Let's get this dagger!"

Rumple sets the castle on fire, as I provide a safe bridge across it. Rumple runs in when everywhere is safe and gets the dagger safely.

Boy, I hope my plan works. I really hope it does.

Me and Bae saw Rumple run back.

"Papa!" Bae says. "I was so worried for you! Are you burned? The castle..."

"I'm fine, son, I'm fine," Rumple says. "I need you to go home, wait for me there."

"Come with me, please," Bae says. "I have a bad feeling."

"Bae, this is something I have to do on my own," he says. "Dad, will you please go with him?"

"Come on, Bae," I say. "Your father needs some alone time."

Me and Bae walk along home.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Bae asks.

"Your father is a strong man," I say. "He nearly fought in the Ogre Wars. It was me who stopped him."

"I know," Bae says. "He told me. You're not a coward for doing that, Grandpapa. You're a hero!"

I smile. "Let's go home."

I take Bae home, as I stop and remember why he killed him in the first place. Insults. Horrid. Awfulness. Even with my guidance, I don't think Ru

"Are you going too?" Bae asks, as I get ready to go. "You said he was a strong man."

"He is," I say. "But I know what he's also capable of. You stay here, Bae. I've got something to do."

I teleport to the woods as quick as I can, only to see Rumple stabbing Zoso in the chest.

I'm too late. It's already done.

My son became The Dark One.

"Son, stop!" I shout, as Rumple turns to see the beggar.

"It's too late, Hidden Knight," says a dying Zoso. "You can't come to anyone's rescue this time."

"Why me?" Rumple asks.

"I know how to recognize a desperate soul."

As Zoso dies, Rumple says. "No, stay! You have to tell me what to do! TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Dad, I'm sorry. My emotions got the better of me and..."

He says this to me as his skin changes.

"You lost control of yourself," I say. "Yes. I saw. Bae's back at the house. We should go to him before Hordor gets here."

As Rumple takes the dagger out and sees his name, he says, "Let's go."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
We go over, and see Hordor and his men take Bae, as Rumple ruthlessly stabs one of them.

"Dark One," Hordor says, as he looks up and sees who it is. "No. Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten me already?" Rumple asks. "What was it you used to call me again? Spindleshanks? Hobblefoot?"

"Papa?" Bae says.

"Rumplestiltskin," Hordor says, scared out of his mind.

"And now you shall know me," Rumple says. "As the new Dark One. How about a little fealty? Kiss my boot."

Rumple puts his boot out, as Hordor gets down to kiss it, Rumple ruthlessly kills him and everyone near them, as I step into view.

"Rumple!" I shout. "Don't go too hard on them. You just killed 6 people at the same time, there are many other ways you could've done this."

"All that matters," Rumple says. "Is how Bae feels. Do you feel safe, son?"

"No," Bae says. "I'm frightened."

"I'm not," Rumple says. "I protected what belongs to me. And I'm not scared of anything."


	9. Ill-Boding Patterns (F)

It hasn't been long since my son became The Dark One.

A few weeks at most.

It is almost time for Rumple to do his heroic act and kill all ogres to help the people. His first good act out of countless of horrible ones. I'm angry with myself for not stopping him. But I'm more angry with the woman who sent me here. Was it a woman? I can't quite remember. Think it was. Oh, never mind. Whoever sent him here was challenging him. A challenge which was not easy to beat. I was asked to change as much as I can, until it adds up to 50 per cent. Well, even though I've inserted myself into the story, up to the point where I'm one of the main characters' parents, I'll be lucky if I get 10.

Obviously, I was either doomed to fail, or it's going to get easier. It's only the beginning of the story, after all. I haven't even met any of the other main characters yet. Just Rumple. And that one small encounter with Hook. It's easy to assume that he just had a slow start. I've been in the world for about 1,500 years now, forgotten everything that happened in his last life, was starting to forget stuff which happened at the beginning of this one, but I haven't even got close to the middle of the story. Never mind the end.

I've still got time.

Who cares if I pass or fail anyway? The reward will be a woman I'll remember even less when this is all over. Oh, why did I agree to this? Did I agree to this? Was I forced? I was forced, wasn't I?

"Hey Dad," Rumple says, breaking my thinking session.

"Oh, hey Rumple," I say. "Just relaxing, thinking, that sort of stuff. I don't know. What is it?"

"It's time," Rumple says.

"To kill all the ogres?" I question. "You're right. They've took too many lives."

"Why haven't you done it?" Rumple asks.

"I do small good deeds hoping that they'd lead to big ones, son," I say. "Maybe I should do more."

"You coming with me then?" Rumple asks.

"No," I say. "Could be suspicious. The Hidden Knight working with The Dark One. No offense, son, but our relationship should still be kept secret."

"Why though?" Rumple asks. "We're just as powerful as each other now. Why not tell the world."

"I'll think about it," I say.

"You don't have time to think about it!" Rumple insists. "They're about to go on the battlefield now! What's your decision?"

I say nothing, not knowing what to do.

"Great," Rumple says. "You're still acting like a coward!"

Rumple left, as I went to join him. "Wait! I'm coming."

"Good," Rumple says.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
We saw Beowulf getting attacked. Horrible thing. I know Beowulf wasn't a bad person, but I don't think he deserved to die. Maybe that's just because I think of him as a good one-time character, but still.

As Rumple kills the ogre, Beowulf says "You killed him."

"I killed all of them," Rumple says, before using his signature laugh.

I enter, unsure of my place. "Impressive work. I don't have something that wields my power. I don't know how I even got it. It would seem that you are more powerful than, Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumple looked at me, laughing.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Everyone celebrated in the bar. Due to Rumple, Beowulf wasn't the only one who survived. There were many others. But a lot of things were done.

"To Rumpelstiltskin, hero of the Ogres War!" one of them said.

"Is it true, Papa?" Bae asked. "Did you really defeat the ogres?"

"Aye, Baelfire, it is," Rumple says. "I told you this dagger would change our lives! Now no one has to die!"

Baelfire hugged him, as Beowulf came in.

"Why are you cheering that monster?" he asked.

"Beowulf," Rumple says. "You lost this at the front." He holds the sword, looking like he's going to stab him, but then proceeds to give it to him.

"Rumplestiltskin," Beowulf says. "Oh, you've changed. Since you've hobbled yourself to escape the war. How did a coward who ran from the war manage to defeat an entire army of ogres?"

"I had something worth fighting for," Rumple says, hugging Bae.

"I know how," Beowulf says. "You became The Dark One. Dark magic comes with a price. We'll pay dearly for this. All of us."

"Papa," Baelfire says.

"Don't listen to him, Bae," Rumple insists. "He's just jealous."

"Maybe, Papa," Baelfire says. "But he's right about magic. The war is over now. You don't need it anymore."

"I can't just give it up, Bae," Rumple says. "It's part of me now, just like it was part of your grandfather right here."

"Beneath those scales, you're still my papa," Bae says. "You don't need the dagger anymore!"

"Temptation, Bae," I say. "You're asking a lot here. He's done a good deed, like I do."

"No, he's right," Rumple says. "I don't need this anymore. You already do all the good work."

"Rumple, this never lasts," I say. "Trust me, I know. I have both light and dark magic inside of me, it may not be as strong as yours, but it could become that. You won't be able to give up the power unless you have a great motivation."

"I have Bae," Rumple says. "Do you not believe in me, Dad? You are the one that warned me about this. Now you're asking me not to give it up?"

"I'm saying this because you can't," I say. "The Dark One can't give up magic, as much as they would want to. It would always come back to haunt them."

"You're only saying that because you've lived with magic your whole life!" exclaimed Bae. "My papa is doing this for me. You don't get to tell him what to do anymore!"

Rumple put the dagger away. "Let's go home, Bae."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Why did I do that? Why did I ask Rumple not to give up his magic? Because I was warning him. I was telling him he couldn't. Which was true. It's better to use it responsibly, than not use it at all. I tried to tell him for his own safety, because of what happens next.

But it will all be the same as usual.

I have no influence in this world. If I ever do, I'll be happy, but it just keeps going wrong for me.

My friend, who I summoned came into the room.

"Why did you call on me?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Rumple has became The Dark One," I say. "I can't do this anymore. A father is supposed to look after his son. How can I do that if I just keep failing him?"

"He needs someone there to protect him," Tiger Lily says. "Stop the darkness from overcoming him."

"I was never supposed to be a father anyway," I say. "I only took him in because I felt sorry for him. I never actually wanted a son. But now I care about him more than anything. Which is why I think it would be best if I left his life."

"But who would stop him?" Tiger Lily asks. "Who will make sure he doesn't get out of hand? Who will make sure the darkness doesn't completely overcome him? The previous dark ones had no one. Or at least no one for most of their centuries of life. Rumple has you. What's stopping you from helping?"

"The fact that I can't," I say. "The fact that I'm awful at it. I care about him too much. You're his godmother. You should help him."

"It's not just the fairy godmother's job to help the person," Tiger Lily says. "It's their parents, and in this case, you."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I have an idea. I'm going to go down to Beowulf go down and kill those people before Rumple gets there. This will help the situation. Bae would not have his split-second evil transformation, and many innocent lives will be saved.

I might not succeed, and if I do, it probably won't do much, but it's worth a try.

I got there, when I saw Beowulf just starting to kill his first victim.

"Drop the sword," I say.

"Hidden Knight!" the woman says.

"Why should I?" Beowulf says. "How do you plan on stopping me? How did you know I was here?"

"You're forgetting I have the power to see the future," I say. "Now put the sword down. If you cared about anyone other than yourself..."

"You think I do?" Beowulf answers. "I'm going to be hailed a hero. The hero who defeated your son. The Dark One."

"What?"

"That's right, I know," Beowulf says. "You two are too close. Why would The Hidden Knight spend so much time with someone who is supposed to be his enemy? I even overheard him call you Dad."

"You're lying," I lie, shocked.

"Wait until the whole world finds out that the Hidden Knight is the father of The Dark One," Beowulf says. I start, about to strangle him. "You going to kill me. People, look why would he try if this wasn't true?"

"Run!" I shout to the people. "RUN!"

Beowulf went after them, but I stop him by pulling him back.

"You won't be getting away with this," I say.

"And who's going to stop me, you?" asks Beowulf. "You've never killed anyone. And you wan't start with me."

"See me try," I say, strangling him with my bare hands, killing him.

I killed someone. To protect my son.

I succeeded. I changed the episode.

"Dad?" Rumple questions when he gets there. "What are you doing? Where's Grendel?"

"It wasn't Grendel, Rumple," I say. "Beowulf tricked you. He tricked everyone. He tried to kill a lot of innocent people, but I stopped him."

"You killed him?" Bae questions.

"He tried to kill people, Bae," I say. "And he was going to frame himself as a hero. A hero who defeated The Dark One. He found out we were related."

"How can you do this?" Bae asks. "I was right. Magic does rule your life, Grandad."

"He did what needed to be done," Rumple says. "How else were those people supposed to get out alive?"

"I hope you understand, Bae," I say. "This is what I have to do."

"I hope I never see you again," Bae says. "Let's go, papa."

"I'll talk to him," Rumple says.

"Go on, you need it," I say.

I leave, knowing Bae will not follow Rumple on the path to darkness, and he never has to erase his memory. But more importantly, many lives have been saved today, all for the price of one.

One horrible man wanting to be hailed as hero while actually being an evil villain.


End file.
